guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fire Imp
Is it just wishful thinking or, as I would expect, are they particularly vulnerable to cold based damage? Ice Spear seems to do pretty good damage. It wouldn't surprise me, I noticed fire attacks do double damage against some of the monsters in the Shiverpeaks. --Dlanod 09:44, 6 Jul 2005 (EST) ...and fire attacks also seem to do reduced damage to fire imps. --84.175.108.228 10:21, 6 Jul 2005 (EST) ... and lightening (air) seems to work well against anything using metal (warriors and iron golems). Kinda surprised we haven't been able to quantify this, yet. For that matter, do we even know which beast have which vulnerabilities? For instance, the Centaurs in the Shiver Peaks seem to always have "Spirit of Winter" running. Why? They don't *look* particulrly icy. ::::What's a iron golem? --Blue.rellik 05:53, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Name Is this creature actually called "Fire Imp"? Isn't it simply "Imp"? Which would make this another case of having a creature and a species with the same name (like Grawl and Grawl). I'll take a walk outside D'Alessio Seaboard to verify this as soon as I'm home. --Tetris L 04:43, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) :Nevermind, the name is Fire Imp. Sorry, I got confused. --Tetris L 05:55, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Imps are real annoying little critters, especially the fire ones, there are Fire, Lava, Inferno and Sparks of the titans. I do not know why Arena Net made them so comlicated. --Karlos 15:09, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Are sparks really imps or titans? --Blue.rellik 10:02, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Sparks are Titans with the imp texture. --Kale Ironfist 10:29, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :::::And this guy also didn't note that there are also ice imps. THEY are the most annoying by far. 77.96.223.11 16:42, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Sapphire Do we want to have saphires listed as drops? Aren't they, like rubies, possible drops from anything just so incredibly rare that you'll probably never see one drop? --Rainith 21:16, 17 November 2005 (UTC) :The problem is they are SO rare (I have seen a total of 3 drops in my entire experience with the game, none for me too) that it is almost impossible to tell what drops them or not. I do recall a ruby and a sapphire dropping before me in FoW, can't recall though what creature dropped what. I do agree, that they are not related with Fire Imps though. --Karlos 21:40, 17 November 2005 (UTC) I am the one who listed the sapphire as a drop, because i did get one from a fire imp in north kryta province and I thought i should list it. It must have been a very rare occurance but it is true. -Twood1130 :That's ok, the issue is more of do only imps, or fire imps drop them. From what I can tell Rubies and Shpphires are like Vials of Dye, only much more rare, in that most anything can drop them. We don't list stuff like that as creature specific drops. --Rainith 13:06, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ::I can confirm that a Fire Imp in Sanctum Cay dropped a Ruby last night, so I don't think it's sapphires specifically. Though it seems that Imps drop these gems more often. --Karlos 13:40, 23 November 2005 (UTC) Are there any reports of other kinds of early enemies dropping rare gems? -Twood1130 A Hulking Stone Elemental dropped a sapphire for me but it was in hard mode so I'm not sure if that counts --Blue.rellik 05:58, 14 June 2007 (CDT) I was helping a low lvled friend of mine in Shing Jea, and I got a Ruby from a crimson skull. I used to farm imps pretty often, and I never saw one drop from an imp. -- Enishi :::I myself got a sapphire drop from a level 11 fire imp right outside LA about a month ago. I was really surprised. I've never had any kind of gem drop before so I don't know the drop rate. I've never heard of sapphire drops from many other things, but oh well there is much I don't know, lol. --Malchior 08:50, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::North West of Lion's Arch, a Fire Imp dropped me a Ruby. I do not have an image proving it because I was not thinking about it at the time. (68.5.156.166 00:30, 13 January 2008 (UTC)) :::::We've assumed that any creature can drop rubies or sapphires, since they've been found in so many places, albeit very rarely. --Shadowcrest 00:32, 13 January 2008 (UTC) mini dance lol the mini dances and taunts siii funny to watch ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:43, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Rodgort's Invocation, groups of 3-4, ouch.......--Alari 04:40, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :Mm.. Rodgort spike.. — Warw/Wick 13:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) <3% How cute! 02:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :Love percent coal! [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:37, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::Reminds me of Ignus from Planescape: Torment. --Kale Ironfist 04:00, 2 May 2008 (UTC) In HM coal drops every HM trip for me... 18:19, 23 May 2008 (UTC) :In HM, just had 1 Imp drop 5 Lumps of Charcoal --Separ 02:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Some Do Rodgort's and Some Dont..? Ive noticed that some will do Rodgorts Invocation while some wont..Anyone else seen that happen? Bobcheeseball 16:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Bobcheeseball :Wrong. If your a melee person, they just spam Inferno and stop using any other skill (except Immolate). Sometimes they even stop attacking. Rodgort's Invocation costs 25 energy, and the Imps have no energy management, so they're either too busy spamming Inferno or they just ran out of energy. Bisurge 08:45, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Summoned Version Uses Flare and Fireball, doesn't look like it uses much else though, at least at level 10. — Powersurge360 05:08, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :We should split this for the summoned version imo. also, its the same level as the person who summoned it. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 05:34, 5 September 2008 (UTC) The original Fire Imps real name is Jason Simmons. He is from the underworld and lives in Massachusetts. Sapphire redux (this discussion is of general interest, to discourage (encourage?) future editing of this article) I noticed you put the Sapphire drop back on the Fire Imp page, because relatively few creatures have been confirmed to drop it. Though we have a note on the Sapphire page that anything that can drop materials can drop sapphires. I'll leave the note, just wanted to let you know :) [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 09:19, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :I wonder if it can be narrowed down further, to "anything that can drop a rare crafting material." Most creatures can drop mats, but it doesn't seem like all of these can also drop a sapphire. Fire Imps drop scales and Charcoal. RoseOfKali 12:06, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Never mind... Some of the confirmed Ruby drops are from creatures that don't drop a rare mat. RoseOfKali 12:12, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :/agree with Luky and Rose. If you'd been around to see all the pages that people added sapphire/ruby/diamond to right after the release of Nightfall, you'd agree too. —Dr Ishmael 14:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :: "Anything that can drop materials can drop sapphires." Why would this be true for gems, but not any other mats? How would it be possible for items with even a 0.01% drop rate to lack multiple confirmations after all this time? I will abide by the consensus of frequent contributors, although I'm not at all convinced that there's enough evidence to support this. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 17:56, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't quite understand what you said there. "Why would this be true for gems, but not any other mats?" What do you mean? That anything that can drop materials can drop... materials? o.O And we do have multiple confirmations for gem drops on a LOT of creatures, just check the history of some random creature pages for summaries along the lines of "literally EVERYTHING can drop saphhires" (taken from this page's history). Sapphire has been added to this page and reverted 4 times. —Dr Ishmael 18:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::: I'm afraid I don't understand what you are saying, either :-/. The evidence I've seen on this wiki, GWW, or from my own experience suggest that foes do not randomly drop materials. They might drop 0, 1, or 2 common mats and possibly 0, 1, or 2 rare mats. e.g. I've never seen skeles drop anything but bones. Why would this be different for Sapphires, Rubies, or Diamonds; aren't they just another rare mat? — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 18:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::@Ishy Can I call you Ishy? I think TEF is saying why can any monster which drops materials have the ability to drop Rubies / Sapphires / Diamonds, but not necessarily other Rare Materials? :::::@TEF Hi Ernie. I sorta agree, tbh. The way I understand it, Ishy if I can call him Ishy disagrees with you, basically saying creatures which can drop materials can drop materials, period. A F K When 19:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Yes, I don't believe that material drops are random; I think that each foe is limited to at most 2 common and 2 rare mats. (It's similar to other drops: not all foes can drop Voltaic Spears or Ranger tomes.) Traditionally, games have used lookup tables for different monsters or monster types; the tables put boundaries on the number and type of possible drops. Even gold is not usually a completely random drop; it will drop from any foe, but only in pre-set ranges. (AFK: Heya, Keyboard! thanks for clarifying. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 19:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::All drops are random; the question is, random with what probability distribution? There can be a random variable that takes one value with probability 1 and all other values with probability 0, and it's still a random variable. Of course, just because something has probability 0 doesn't mean that it can't happen. :::::::Unless, of course, you want to complain that pseudorandom number generators that try to generate random numbers by deterministic means aren't actually random. :::::::Returning to the topic at hand, rubies and sapphires drop with very small probabilities from very large numbers of mobs. Other materials that drop have much higher probabilities and drop from far fewer mobs, and generally mobs that one would look at and think, it makes sense for that mob to drop that, e.g., bones from a skeleton. Quizzical 22:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: I disagree with the assertion that any foe has a non-zero chance of dropping any item. And even if that were true, it's not very useful information to players if the probabilities are tiny (e.g. 0.00001% chance for a skeleton to drop a Sapphire); even a farming bot isn't going to see this happen often. Assuming for the sake of argument that any foe drops any item...if the likelihood of Fire Imps dropping Sapphires is the same as Skeletons, then, sure, there's little point in including a note in either article. However, let's be careful not to dismiss the possibility that some foes will drop Sapphires with much higher probability. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: It is actually very likely that some monsters have a bigger chance of dropping a gem (From the sapphire page: Can very rarely be dropped from every creature that can drop crafting materials, most commonly in the Underworld, and the Fissure of Woe.) That part of the note seems to support it, but it could also be because those area's are more frequently farmed. It now looks like every monster has a x% chance of dropping a gem. We will never find out what x exactly is and if its the same with every monster.. or not. So what we would be noting on the page basicly is: There is a chance that this monster has a slightly higher drop rate of sapphires then any other monster in the game, but we are not sure. [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 09:24, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: My friend and I have done a tremendous amount of farming: Vaettir in Jaga Moraine, Tengu/Imps in North Kryta, Wind Riders around Tarnished Coast, and Raptors outside Rata Sum. The only ones whom have dropped sapphires are the Fire Imps in North Kryta (in HM). I can't say what their drop rate is, but they do drop, and I would also include it as a drop on the main page. 10:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC)